Timeline (HK PKMN)
Harry Potter was reborn as Harry Ketchum, son of Delia Ketchum. Harry grew up proving himself very intelligent and committed himself to being the best Trainer he could be. When he was ten, he had the highest exam scores in history and could have already went to college. Harry already had a pet Pikachu that he befriended. Journey Begins and Indigo League *Ash Ketchum, Harry Ketchum, and Gary Oak begin their journeys, with Ash getting a Pikachu due to him oversleeping. Harry first traveled to the forests near Pallet Town to catch a Pidgey and caught a Level-9 with his Pikachu in their first battle together. Harry was attacked by a Spearow and stunned it and caught it; Death compelled it to attack to push his master to higher-levels of skill and power. Harry arrived at the nearby lake and went swimming with a Bubble-Head Charm. Harry caught one Gyarados by letting another do the work for him and then defeated the other with an Aerial Ace from Spearow. *Harry went to Viridian City to heal his Pokemon and put an offer on the International Trade network to trade off the weaker Gyarados and then went into Viridian Forest in search of Pokemon. Harry caught a Pidgeotto, Shiny Ariados, and a Noctowl and battled other trainers 1 on 1; leveling up his Pokemon to level 10. *Harry began training his team up to level fifteen, and traded his LVL 24 Gyarados for a Dratini, and his shiny Ariados for a Gengar, Magby, Onix, Elekid, Squirtle, and Alakazam. Harry traded his Noctowl for a Charmander, and Pidgeotto for a Bulbasaur, finally getting all three Kanto starters. **Harry began training his Pokemon up to level fifteen. Pewter City Gym Challenge *Harry easily defeated Brock's Onix and Geodude, partly due to Brock's inexperience. Harry was the first from Pallet Town to defeat Brock. Cerulean City Gym Challenge *Harry easily defeated the Cerulean Sisters. *Harry defeated A.J; giving A.J 98 wins and 1 loss. Harry began emulating A.J's physical strengthening methods to better his Pokemon. Harry continued training his Pokemon hard. Vermilion City Gym Challenge *Harry's Graveler easily defeated Surge's Pikachu, but had to Self-Destruct to defeat Voltorb. Onix easily defeated Raichu, with Raichu having never stood a chance. Harry was awarded the Thunder Badge and 3000 Poke dollars. **Harry had been searching for Mega Evolution stuff. Caught four Tentacruel and over a dozen Gyarados to trade. Earned 200k PD by catching them. *Harry challenged Lance, the Johto Champion, and did great, defeating his Gyarados, Dragonite, Kingdra, and Lance ended up with two Pokemon left to Harry's zero. Harry massively strengthened his Pokemon through training and he acquired a Scyther, Larvitar. Houndoom, and Rhyhorn, and trained them all. *Easily defeated Erika, but wasn't shown in-story. **Four badges won. *Harry acquired a Bagon, Beldum, Gible, Aron, Swablu, Ralts, and an Absol through trade. Saffron City Gym Challenge *Harry demonstrated his own psychic abilities and guided his Pokemon to victory, getting a nose bleed. Espeon was easily defeated by Houndoom, shocking Sabrina with the brutality. Mr. Mime was easily defeated. Abra defeated Houndoom after a brief but intense fight. **Five Badges won. **Harry began teaching his Pokemon moves like Blast Burn, Frenzy Plant, and Hydro Cannon. Fuchsia City Gym Challenge *Harry's Pokemon easily defeated Koga's, with Harry finding Koga unimpressive & having Golem Self-Destruct on Koga's last Pokemon. 6k Pokedollars won. **Six Badges won. **Traveled to Evolution Mountain and acquired a lot of Evolution Stones, a little gold & silver, and a Pidgetite Mega Evolution stone. Saved a village from a Snorlax and another from two rival gyms who acted like gangs. **Went to Grampa Canyon and caught an Aerodactyl, 2 Kabutops, 2 Omastars, 2 Kabuto, and 2 Omanyte. Gained a lot of fossils, Mega Evo Stone for Aerodactyl, more gold and silver. Harry apparated to Cinnabar Island. Cinnabar City Gym Challenge *Harry located Blaine in his disguised form and challenged him to an official battle. Blastoise defeated Rhydon with trickery and Magmar by reading Blaine's mind and having Blastoise use Hydro Cannon. Blaine surrendered after realizing that Harry was a prodigy who could perform a team-sweep. Harry gave Blaine a Magmarizer as thanks for Blaine's advice and went to defeat every trainer he could find. Harry ended up training on a nearby island for actual progress. Made a lot of money and gained 154 wins. **Harry caught a Lapras. **Gary Oak challenged Harry next and had his team-swept aside by Pikachu. **Harry gave Gary a hint on finding Blaine and left to go challenge Giovanni. Viridian City Gym Challenge *After learning that Giovanni was tending to personal business, Harry went to pick up his Aerodactyl and to visit his mother. *Viridian City, next day. Harry challenged Giovanni, who accepted. Giovanni sent out Golem, and Harry, his Blastoise, Blastoise quickly defeated Golem with Water Pulse. Giovanni chose his Nidoqueen as his next Pokemon, which, after a failed attempt to use Thunder, was forced the defensive and then defeated. Giovanni chose his Nidoking next, and it managed to force Blastoise on the defensive and hit it with Thunder. Nidoking was quickly & easily defeated by Harry's Blastoise, which defeated Giovanni's Dugtrio soon after with Hydro Cannon. **Mega Blastoise VS Mewtwo: Giovanni revealed his trump card/secret weapon and was laughed at for his arrogance. Harry revealed his trump card of Mega Evolution and Mega Blastoise overwhelmed Mewtwo with sheer power. After it was beaten and had its armor destroyed, Harry thanked him for the great battle, recalled his Blastoise, and accepted the badge that he rightfully earned, and after answering a few questions about Mega Evolution he exited and teleported away. **Harry won his eighth badge. *Harry contacted his mother before leaving to train on an island, which he soon made his own. *After speaking with Death, Harry declared war on Team Rocket, commiting mass-murder, torture, stealing the organizations wealth, and catching powerful Pokemon and Mewtwo. Ketchum Island named and Ketchum Castle began to be constructed. Acquired machine to resurrect fossils and created preserves for them. Caught a Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno. **Habitat & Breeding Center for Fossil Pokemon established. *Harry has dinner with his family and Misty and Brock, and managed to convince Ash to travel and train and got Brock to adopt a Steelix, Rhydon, and Golem. Misty accepted a level 56 Kingler that knew Crabhammer, Bubble Beam, and Water Pulse. Ash refused any Pokemon, citing his inexperience and preference to catch and bond with his Pokemon. Indigo Conference *Harry's Charizard swept Mandi's team, and sent him away in shame. Pete Pebbleman had his team swept next, followed by Jeanette Fisher. Gary lost to Melissa, but Harry advanced to the Top 16. Ash lost to Ritchie due to his disobedient Charizard. In the Top 16, Harry defeated Melissa, avenging Gary's defeat. Harry defeated Ritchie with a team sweep to secure his place in the Top 4. Defeated Assunta to reach the Top 2. **Battle for the Championship; Harry VS Bill: Bill's Espeon quickly defeated by having its Shadow Ball redirected back to it and then being hit by Gengar's Shadow Ball. Bill's Alakazam and Medicharm were both easily defeated. Bill's Gallade was easily beaten by Gengar. Bill send out his Gardevoir next, which was Mega-Evolved and when Bill felt that his victory was secure, Harry trapped his Pokemon with Mean Look and Destiny Bond. Bill's Metagross was beaten in a short-but-brutal battle, with Gengar using Explosion. ***Harry won the conference with one Pokemon fainting. Harry won 1m PD, Champion Title, and can challenge the Kanto Elite Four and Champion at any time. ***Ash placed Top 16. ***Bill adjusted his plan to becoming the Hoenn Champion. Training on Ketchum Island *Harry vacationed on his private island to train his intended Johto team. Harry finished acquiring his desired Johto Pokemon, and began adapting technology to the magic rich environment on his island. Robots that cleaned his home, electricity, communications, leisure items; TV's, hot tubs, a sauna, and had a great security system that he was slowly installing. **Ash's Charizard obeyed Ash after some intense training a humiliating defeat, but Ash was asked to leave and deliver the GS Ball to Professor Oak. Annie's former Espeon and Ariana's former Arbok chose to join Ash's team. **Harry trained his Pokemon; his Johto Pokemon to level 50 and Legendary Birds to level 85. Caught a Celebi and trained her and taught her moves. Johto Journey *Harry left early, before even Gary to register for the Johto League, after registering he easily defeated the first seven Gym Leaders. Harry caught a giant Magcargo and was selling off his Evolution Stones. **Harry was eleven. Ruins of Alph *Harry was invited by Professors Oak and Foster due to his preserves and he offered to retrive his Omastar and use it to search for other Omastar and Omanyte. When he returned, he was greeted by his brother, Ash, and Brock and Misty. After a short and unpleasant trip they arrived at a lake and Harry sent his Omastar to search the water and possible caves beneath it for Omastar and Omanyte. **Harry revealed the numbers of thought extinct Pokemon and his possession of a powerful female Aerodactyl and a Kabutops. **Ash learned how far ahead Harry was; Harry's seven badges compared to Ash's three. Blackthorn City *Harry's Lapras defeated Clair's Kingdra after a brief but intense battle. Clair's Gyarados was easily defeated, with no damage to Lapras being dealt. Dragonair used a powerful Thunder that was redirected back at it. Lapras used Perish Song used an Ice Beam against a weakened Dragonair's Ice Beam and win a beam struggle... Dragonair fainted due to Perish Song, but was near-fainting due to damage. **After contacting his family, Harry left to train on Mount Silver, and agreed to catch Ash a Tyranitar. Training on Mt. Silver and Seeking Regional Mastery *Defeated poachers on Mount Silver and trained for five months. All Johto Journey Pokemon level 100. Most Pokemon from previous journey over 100. Harry caught over a hundred Pokemon and released them, causing a crisis of the conscience that took talking with his Pokemon to overcome. **Caught a "weak" level 71 Lugia. Silver Conference *Harry arrived early to register, as did Ash and Gary. Harry dominated the Screening rounds and his Pokemon were one-hitting others. **Semi-finals: Harry's Swampert swept Darren from Cianwood Cities team. Harry's next opponents were both easily defeated. Harry noticed Harrison from Littleroot Town's Key Stone, despite Harrison's poor attempt to conceal his secret weapon. Harry, Gary, Ash, and Harrison make it to the Top 16, with the other members of the sixteen. Gary Oak begins contemplating becoming a Professor. **Finals: Harry's Blaziken easily swept Alex's team, intimidating and shocking him so bad that Alex ended up forfeiting due to hopelessness. Harry defeated another unamed opponent, putting himself in the Top 4 with Harrison, a no-name, and Rick from Hoenn. Harrison defeated Ash, placing Top 4. **Ash placed Top 8. **Hadrian VS Harrison: Harrison's Kecleon was easily defeated, proving no threat to Charizard. Harrison's Hypno was easily taken it with strategy and superior power. Harrison's Mega Blaziken was casually blasted back and then finished off by Aerial Ace. Harrison's Sneasel was easily defeated by Harry's Blaziken & his Miltank was less than nothing against it. Focus Blast decimated Harrison's Houndoom, avoiding the possible Counter move, and Harrison's Steelix was one-shot with Blast Burn. **Championship Match; Hadrian VS Rick: Rock's Sceptile, Swampert, and Blaziken were all easily beaten, with Rick losing three Pokemon in less than three minutes. After deciding that Zapdos or Moltres were his best choices for defeating Charizard, Rick sent out his Zapdos and had it use Thunderbolt, to no effect, Zapdos was hit by Hyper Beam and followed up with Giga Impact and Dragon Claw; shocking those watching the battles with Charizard's capabilities. Moltres was beaten with two Hyper Beams and a Giga Impact, but Charizard took significant damage from it and an Ancient Power. Charizard was at 70% of its full power. Rick chose Articuno, who's Blizzard and Hail damaged Charizard further, but after silent communication between Harry and Charizard, Harry Mega-Evolved Charizard and Articuno was quickly two-hit, winning Harry his second Championship. **Harry was presented with his trophy for winning the Silver Conference, 1m Pokedollars, title of: Champion of the Silver Conference, and the right to challenge the Johto Elite Four and Lance at any time he desires. Post Johto League *Harry resurrected fossils of Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza. *Harry had Pokemon Land re-purposed as a festival/tournament grounds and several concerts booked, but he secretly laid the ground-work for Battle City. *Mines productive due to magic and Harry had more wealth to invest. *Harry left for Hoenn early with his new Pokemon. Hoenn Journey *Harry easily defeated the first three gyms, won the prize money, defeated the poacher Rico and freed his prey, and purchased a PokeNav. **Harry had three Gym Badges. Granite Cave *Harry went Treasure Hunting in Granite Cave. Harry found two Shiny Stones. Harry found Steelixite, Aggronite, multiple Alakazite, Sablenite, Mawilite, Everstones, Key Stones, and a Prism Scale. *Harry began noticing source of Mega-Evolution energy and decided to study the new skill and possibly advance his Pokemon's powers further. Harry met Steven Stone and they talked about Mega Stones and a possible battle that occurred there in the past, Harry gave Steven an Aggronite and Steelixite and Steven challenged Harry to a battle. Harry swapped out his Pokemon and met Steven outside of Granite Cave. Hadrian VS Steven Stone *Mega Aggron VS Charizard: Aggron used Hyper Beam, which Charizard countered with Dragon Claw and a Fire Blast that was dispersed by Aggon's Dragon Claw and was followed up by a Flamethrower that dealt damage. Harry baited Steven by have Charizard use Draco Meteor and Steven took it, wasting a Protect on a move dealing minimal damage, and had it followed by a super-effective Blast Burn. It took another Blast Burn to defeat Mega Aggron. Harry returned Charizard, who could still battle later. *Lucario VS Gengar: Lucario was trapped with Mean Look, which Steven didn't order a counter too. Harry ordered Hypnosis be used, but Lucario dodged and attacked with Extreme Speed, but Gengar met it with Shadow Punch and managed a Hypnosis in the chaos. Gengar used Nightmare, Dream Eater, Toxic, and Hex to rapidly weaken Lucario. The combo was repeated until Lucario fainted. This was the easiest opponent they faced of Steven's Pokemon. *Magnezone VS Houndoom: Magnezone began with a barrage intended to put both trainers on equal footing and managed to defeat Houndoom despite taking major damage. *Magnezone VS Lapras: Harry used Lapras to lure Steven into sending his Magnezone back out, where it was hit with a Sing and Dream Eater combo that defeated it. **Scizor VS Blaziken: Steven attempted to use Scizor's Technician ability and Bullet Punch and Metal Claw his way to victory, but was stopped by Fire Blast, Stone Edge, and Blast Burn both times. **Skarmory VS Blaziken: Steven had Skarmory brutally attack Blaziken with Toxic, Swift, Aerial Ace, and Steel Wing; dodging counter-attacks and healing any damage with Roost. Harry waited patiently, and when his Pokemon was below 1/3 of its HP he used its mutated Blaze ability to one-shot Skarmory. *Mega Metagross VS Mega Charizard: Metagross was quickly defeated by Flare Blitz, much to Steven's shock. *Harry took his Pokemon for healing in Pokemon Center. Continued travels.... *Harry easily defeated the remaining Gym Leaders, evolved his Pokemon, and caught a Whiscash named Nero. **Harry had eight badges. Training on Mount Silver (Again) *All Pokemon intended for Silver Conference over level 100. *The Regi Trio caught, with Charizard defeating them all. Harry trained them and taught them new moves to compensate for their weaknesses. *Harry slaughtered Team Aqua and a Team Magma spy. *Harry was called by Lance and went to aid him against Team Aqua and Magma, and Groudon and Kyogre. When Harry arrived, he informed Teams Aqua and Magma that they were under arrest and waited until they were done laughing to have Rayquaza use Thunder Wave on both teams; with Archie being protected and Lance being given an antidote so that he could arrest them. Archie tried having Kyogre sink the land into the sea, but its powers were suppressed by Rayquaza. Harry left the Regis to aid Lance and went to supervise the battle with Kyogre; Kyogre was quickly beaten and Harry discreetly took both orbs to access Primal Reversion. *Harry was proclaimed a Dragon Master by Lance. Post Training *Harry's Pokemon stronger than ever, excluding Sinnoh Journey Pokemon. **Harry in the Top 40 in the country; Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions. An impressive accomplishment for a thirteen year old. ***Harry lost his virginity to celebrate. Ever Grande Tournament *Harry easily won his preliminary round and qualifying round battles. Harry made the Top 32. Bill and Rick, and their families decided put Harry in his place, first by attempting to cripple or kill Harry's or Ash's Pokemon. With Death and Fate backing him, their lives were forfeit. In their battle, Bill used Alakazam and Mega Evolved it... unable to control it, it soon attacked Bill when he insulted it. Harry wasn't a suspect in Bill's death, but Rick was blamed by Bill's parents. **Harry VS Rick (Ever Grande): Rick's Blaziken was easily beaten by Harry's Milotic, as was Rick's Sceptile with a single Ice Beam. Rick's Swampert was one-hit by Solar Beam. Moltres was easily beaten by several Rock Slide attacks. Articuno was heavily damaged by a Flamethrower that was partly dodged and bound by Absol's Mean Look too. Absol kept up the attack with a Thunderbolt that was dodged and then another that actually hit, with Articuno briefly immobile, Harry had it followed up with another Flamethrower. Rick sent out his final Pokemon, his Zapdos, but disgusted it by ordering it to murder another Pokemon and even dared to insult it. **Harry persuaded Zapdos to rebel and destroy her and her siblings Poke Balls. Zapdos fainted moments later but she gained the sympathy of all watching, excluding Rick and Bill's family. The three bird were caught in Heal Balls before releasing them, sending them towards his private island. All of Rick's Legendary Birds were female. Rick and Bill's family all slaughtered, with their Pokemon added to his collection, and with plans being made to absorb their assets. Harry was in the Top 8. **Dinner: Harry insulted Scott, the founder and owner of the Battle Frontier, when Scott lied about them being Elite Four-level, but Ash was interested in the Battle Frontier challenge. Harry agreed to wait until Ash completed it before moving on, wanting them to compete against each other. **Top 4: Harry dominated Hestia in a short battle. Ash lost to Tyson, which displeased Harry. Harry quickly dealt with his next opponent to hurry up and defeat Tyson. **Harry VS Tyson (Championship battle): Harry and his Pokemon dominated the battle with Tyson's Sceptile, Hariyama, Meowth, Shiftry, and Metagross put in the Pokemon Center with severe damage and requiring days to fully recover. Meowth had its already damaged legs virtually destroyed and would never walk again. Donphan badly injured, but wouldn't suffer permanent consequences for Tyson's idiocy. **Harry won the Ever Grande Conference, the title Champion of the Ever Grande Conference, and one million Poke dollars. **Max was 9 years old. Post Ever Grande Conference *Harry absorbed Bill and Rick's family assets, gaining 3 BN and valuable stocks. *Harry acquired a Jangmo-o, Poipole, Dhelmise, and Popplio from the Alola region, and put them all through intense training. *Harry unlocked a new level of power with Mega Evolution. *75/251 Pokemon caught, not counting Hoenn and Sinnoh Pokemon. Sinnoh Travels *Harry won the Coal Badge; his first Sinnoh League badge. *Harry won the Forest Badge, his second badge. *Harry defeated Maylene, gaining his third badge, the Cobble Badge. *Crasher Wake was defeated, gaining Harry his fourth badge; the Fen Badge. **Harry gained five badges, one from an unnamed lesser Gym Leader. *Harry watched Paul get defeated, until Paul forfeited his match with Cynthia. Harry challenges Cynthia to a Pokemon battle, which she accepted. **Cynthia's Lucario, her second most powerful, was beaten by Blast Burn and Flare Blitz. **Cynthia's Spiritomb was beaten by Moonblast. Spiritomb was hindered by Misty Terrain and Imprison. **Cynthia's Togekiss was defeated by Thunder on the entire battlefield. **Cynthia's Gastrodon was defeated by Solar Beam, with Blast Burn super-heating the ground for containment. **Cynthia forfeited after having only one Pokemon left, but Cynthia vowed to train to beat Harry. *Hadrian's Retreat: Harry warned Cynthia, Paul, Ash, Dawn, and Brock against trying to catch Pokemon there. Harry gave Paul a very harsh but true evaluation of his skill and performance. *Harry heard rumors of Tobias and his Darkrai. Battle in Celestic Town *Harry was tasked by Agent Looker of the International Police to protect the Lustrous Orb from Team Galactic and agreed, seeking a good relationship with the IP. Harry quickly located dozens of TG people and took two commanders into custody and got Cyrus' name from their minds and the locations of bases. *Team Galactic was quickly beaten down and Harry wiped out several bases. *Harry vowed to defeat Tobias and end his ambitions. *Harry gave Ash an Aggron (level 63) and a Metagross (level 60). *Harry caught a Cresselia, Heatran, Darkrai, and Regigigas; the last on Death's advice. Lily of the Valley Conference *Harry easily passed through the screening rounds with his high level and superiorly trained Pokemon. **During the opening ceremony, Harry warned his brother of Tobias and got his promise to use his best and fight as best as he can. *Harry, Ash, Paul, and Tobias advanced to the Top 16. **Barry and Conway were eliminated from the conference. *Harry, Ash, Paul, Tobias, and four others advanced to the Top 8. *Ash defeated Paul with one Pokemon still left. *Ash was eliminated by Tobias, but put up a great fight with his best Pokemon. Tobias lost 5 Pokemon to Ash's 6... impressing and inspiring many other trainers. *Harry defeated his next opponent and was slated to battle Tobias next. **Harry was ranked Top 20 nationally due to defeating Cynthia and Steven Stone so thoroughly. *Tobias was beaten with ease and Harry won the Lily of the Valley Conference and Sinnoh League. **Harry and Ash depart, but Ash later saw Flint battle Cynthia and decided to ask Harry to help him get much stronger. Training in Cerulean Cave (With Ash) *Ash was trained by Harry for months and benefitted greatly. **Buizel evolved in Floatzel and Gible evolved into Gabite and Garchomp under their guidance. Ash had his Pokemon strong enough to win a league... if he took it completely seriously. **Legendaries banned from official competitions; IE no using them in Gym Battles, Tournaments, and League competitions and conferences. **Harry acquired his desired Unova Pokemon and worked on completing the Pokedex; caught one of each Unown, Johto starters at each stage, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, and eventually Mew. *Party to celebrate completion of the Kanto Pokedex, but after that Pokemon thieves tried to steal his Pokemon. They were captured, stripped of useful knowledge, and then burned alive... Harry spent two more hours wiping out their organization. Unova Journey *Harry arrived in Unova with his mother, brother, and Professor Oak and meets Professor Juniper and Trip. **Trip and Ash battle with Ash easily winning with Pikachu. **Harry saw Zekrom and went to battle it and catch it. Gym Battles *Harry easily beat the three Striaton City Gym Leaders. *Harry easily beat Lenora, winning his second badge. *Harry easily beat Burgh, winning his third badge. *Harry easily beat Elesa, winning his fourth badge. *Harry easily beat Clay, winning his fifth badge. *Harry easily beat Skyla, winning his sixth badge. *Harry easily beat Brycen, winning his seventh badge. *Harry easily beat Drayden, winning his eighth badge. *Harry defeated many trainers from Unova, winning huge sums of money. *Team Plasma tried killing Harry and stealing his Pokemon, but were disarmed of Pokemon and then brutally executed via being burned alive. Harry quickly purged Team Plasma, gaining many Pokemon to give away. Clair was given Ghetsis level 66 Hydreigon and two Deino via Lance. Zekrom released as promised. **Harry decided to challenge and defeat the Unova Elite Four and Alder for the 3m PD, experience, and the challenge. Harry left for the Vertress Conference. Vertress Conference *Harry registered early upon arrival and then exercised his Pokemon, shopped, and toured the city. Harry met Cameron, being unimpressed with him, and made sure that he registered early. **Harry, Ash, Virgil, Dino, Cameron, Russet, Antonio, and Katharine all advance to the Top 8. Harry and Ash argued when Ash's Oshawott stole food from one of Harry's Pokemon, and Harry flat-out told Ash that it had behavioral issues... angering his brother. **Harry easily won his next battles, with not even Vergil proving to be a challenge for him. **Harry won the Vertress Conference, his fifth in a row, extending his records, and then he announced his intention to challenge the Unova Elite Four and Alder. **Marshal and Grimsley beaten with fair ease despite their ranks. **Harry employed a strategy using his Chandelure and Imprison against Caitlin, defeating her Metagross, Musharna, and Gothitelle. Gengar defeated her Reuniclus, Sigilyph, and Gallade with ease. **Shauntal was easily defeated with Chandelure defeating Chandelure, Cofagrigus, Driftblim, Banette by using Imprison to strip them of their moves and then beat them into submission. **Hadrian VS Alder: Alder's Bouffalant was beaten by a single Brick Break from Blaziken, after enduring a Stone Edge and countering it with Counter. Druddigon was beaten with Ice Beam and Thunderbolt, with Perish Song and Sing as a precaution. Alder tried using Accelgor to defeat Lapras, but returned it to avoid the effect of Perish Song. Harry returned Lapras and sent our Blaziken to bait Alder into sending out Volcarona or another Pokemon. Once Volcarona was out, Harry had Blaziken use Stone Edge and Rock Slide to defeat Volcarona. **Both Harry and Alder knew that Harry would win, but Alder was committed to giving Harry a good battle and sent out Excavalier and had it use Aerial Ace, which felt prey to Counter and then Blast Burn. Accelgor was sent out next and used Focus Blast, which was dodged and countered with Flare Blitz, defeating Accelgor. Alder's Vanilluxe was easily beaten and Harry won the Unova League Championship. *Harry later abdicates, claiming that Alder was heartbroken, and wins the approval of the people of Unova. Kalos Journey *Harry arrived in Kalos and after having his Pokedex updated he left to challenge Viola. **Harry defeated Viola and won the Bug Badge and 1k Poke dollars. **Harry continued traveling, catching a Snorlax that was plaguing a town and beating many trainers, and capturing a gold colored Magikarp in Ambrette Town. *Harry won the Cliff Badge from Grant and 2k Poke dollars. *Harry won the Rumble Badge from Korrina and 3k Poke dollars. **Harry caught a Salamence after a trainer angered it with an accidental attack, and offered it to Ash, but was refused, and sent it to Clair. *Harry won the Plant Badge from Ramos and 4k Poke dollars. *Harry won the Voltage Badge from Clembot and 5k Poke dollars. *Harry won the Fairy Badge from Valerie and 6k Poke dollars. *Harry won the Psychic Badge from Olympia and 7k Poke dollars. **Harry caught a Breloom. *Harry won the Iceberg Badge from Wulfric and 8k Poke dollars. *Harry saved a Zygarde cell named Squishy and slew Mable, Celosia, Aliana and Bryony and gave their Pokemon away. *Harry later defeated Team Flare at Terminus Cave. *Harry slew hundreds of Team Flare Grunts, saved Zygarde, tortured Xerosic to death, and he exposed the actions of Lysandre to Alain. Alain learned of Lysandre's actions and began distrusting him. *Purge of Lysandre's influence: Harry bought up 52% of Lysandre's Lab while wiping out Team Flare bases. Mairin and Chespie were rescued, with Harry killing Lysandre and then rescuing Alain. The final Team Flare base was destroyed by Groudon. Zygarde removed its energy from Chespie, bringing a smile to Mairin's face and freeing Chespie from a coma. Harry returned to his training. *Harry got bored of training and worked on completing the Hoenn portion of the Pokedex and after getting 105 Hoenn Pokemon he learned the location of Latias and Latios.... They were trapped with Mean Look from Both Absol and Gengar and then bound with Gengar's Destiny Bond, they never stood a chance after Gengar and Absol were Mega Evolved. Harry caught a Latias and Latios. **Containment Ball invented and was being perfected, with Kurt inspecting and approving it. **Harry learned the location of two Jirachi and vowed to catch one after he had more Containment Balls. Lumiose Conference *Harry attended the pre-conference party and gathered intel on his opponents. **Readers learned the name of the Kanto Champion; Arius who uses a death themed team. Notes: *EP64/65 is where Mewtwo left Giovanni and destroys his HQ. *League Conferences held every year. Ash's Battle Frontier travels take a year, both he and Harry will be fourteen. 15 during Sinnoh League Tournament. Still 15 when leaving for Unova in spring. 16 during Unova League Tournament. 17 During Kalos Tournament. **CHECK THE ASH'S AGE AT END OF EACH SERIES PAGE PRE-SINNOH JOURNEY. *Best Trainer lists? Regional, national, and global? *Mount Silver Pokemon: Phanpy, Sneasel, Quagsire, Larvitar/Pupitar(45), Teddiursa/Ursaring, Misdreavus, Bronzor (45), Onix (48), Seaking, Buizel (41), Poliwag/Poliwhirl (40/48), Natu, Aipom, Heracross, Ponyta, Rapidash, Donphan, Golduck/Psyduck, Golbat/Zubat, Goldeen, **Research for more since Harry is catching large numbers of Pokemon, possibly some for Ash. **Scale levels up to match difficulty. **Keep: Donphan (50), Golbat (until it evolves), Misdreavus (evolve), **Leveled and released: Natu, Sneasel, Aipom, *Cerulean Cave Pokemon: Raichu 55, Gloom, Venomoth, Kadabra (67), Magneton (55), Ditto (67), Slowbro (65), Seadra, Electrode, Chansey (64), Primeape (61), Wobbuffet (61), Slowpoke (60), Slowbro (65), Slowpoke (60), Seadra (40), Golduck (65)/Poliwrath (55)/Seaking (60)/Floatzel (58)/Quagsire (55); given to Misty. Brock accepted a Pupitar (45) intended for him and another Steelix. *Train sometime on Mirage Island; Time flows differently and he can use magic to tell time. *Catch more legendaries. *Harry is fifteen at Sinnoh League Conference. *Sixteen in Unova League Conference/// in Best Wishes 2 Rival Destinies and Adventures in Unova. *Diantha 18/19 at most. *Have Chars achieve some goals and don't retcon levels. *Tobias' team: Darkrai, Latios, Latias, Entei, Cresselia, Birds, Empoleon, OR Heatran, Raikou, *Harry's goal is to become an undefeatable Champion Trainer with multiple teams. Needs two teams, with back-ups for injured and to command them like a Master. Become champ of of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova (optional; it's close to Kanto and Sinnoh), **Study Primal Reversion to augment his own Pokemon. **Learn to see Mega-Evolution Energy and channel it into his Pokemon. *Z-Moves; Harry has nothing to learn and could easily understand them and have his Pokemon perform them. Ash's Pokemon (Unique to Story) *Ash's Bulbasaur learned: Seed Bomb, Giga Drain, Energy Ball, Grass Knot, *Ash's Charizard learned: Fire Blast, Blast Burn, Heat Wave, Dragon Claw, *Ash's Infernape learned: Blast Burn, Solar Beam, Close Combat, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Stealth Rock.80 *Ash's Gyarados learned: Thunderbolt, *Ash's Torterra learned: Frenzy Plant, Solar Beam, Crunch, Stone Edge, Giga Drain, Seed Bomb, Light Screen, Protect, Grass Knot, and was level 80. *Ash's Heracross learned: Counter, Brick Break, Reversal, Toxic, Venoshock, Focus Blast, Rock Slide, Shadow Claw and was now level 80. *Ash's Donphan learned: Giga Impact, Gunk Shot, Stealth Rock, Stomping Tantrum, Seed Bomb, Stone Edge, Toxic, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, and was now level 80. *Ash's Buizel/Floatzel learned: Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Brine, Protect, Toxic, and was level 75 *Ash's Staraptor learned: Final Gambit, Roost, Steel Wing, Heat Wave, and was level 75. *Ash's Gible evolved into Garchomp and knows: Dig, Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, Rock Smash, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Dragon Rush, *Gyarados (LVL: 82) **Water/Flying -- Water/Dark? **Hidden Ability: Moxie: Attack is raised by one stage when the Pokémon knocks out another Pokémon. **Moves: Bite, Twister, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Crunch, Hydro Pump, Dragon Dance, Hurricane, Rain Dance, Hyper Beam, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, *Ash's Espeon F (Formerly Annie's) (LVL: 70) **Psychic **Synchronize: When this Pokémon becomes Poisoned, Paralyzed, or Burned, so does the opponent. However, Fire-type and Water Veil ability Pokémon cannot be Burned, Poison-type and Steel-type and Immunity ability Pokémon cannot be Poisoned, and Limber ability Pokémon cannot be Paralyzed. **Hidden: Magic Bounce: Reflects non-attacking moves used on the Pokémon back to the attacking Pokémon. **Moves: Psychic, Swift, Psybeam, Tackle, Quick Attack, Future Sight, Morning Sun, Shadow Ball, *Ash's Arbok M (Formerly Ariana's) (LVL: 70) **Poison **Shed Skin: Every turn, it has a 1 in 3 chance of healing from a status condition (BURN, PARALYZE, SLEEP, POISON, FREEZE). **Moves: Bite, Mud Bomb, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Crunch, Gastro Acid, Haze, Coil, Gunk Shot, *Ash's Tyranitar (LVL: 76) **Rock/Dark **Sand Stream: Sandstorm blows when the Pokémon enters battle. Lasts 5 turns. **Moves: Bite, Sandstorm, Chip away, Rock Slide, Thrash, Dark Pulse, Crunch, Earthquake, Stone Edge, Hyper Beam, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, *Ash's Aggron (LVL: 80) **Steel/Rock **Rock Head: Does not receive recoil damage from recoil-causing damages. **Heavy Metal: Doubles the Pokémon's weight. **Moves: Hyper Beam, Double-Edge, Ice Beam, Tackle, Protect, Metal Claw, Roar, Rock Slide, Heavy Slam, Metal Burst, Thunder *Ash's Metagross (LVL: 80) **Steel/Psychic **Clear Body: Opponents’ moves which lower this Pokémon’s stats have no effect. However this Pokémon may lower its own stats with its own moves. **Light Metal: Halves the Pokémon's weight. **Moves: Metal Claw, Take Down, Bullet Punch, Shadow Ball, Confusion, Psychic, Meteor Mash, Hammer Arm, Hyper Beam, Miracle Eye, Magnet Rise, Giga Impact, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/376.shtml *Ash's Ursaring *Ash's Onix https://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Aliana%27s_Druddigon https://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Mable%27s_Weavile https://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Mable%27s_Houndoom_(anime) +Bite & Inferno https://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Celosia%27s_Drapion Ash's: Pikachu (Champ), Charizard (Champ), Snorlax (65; Elite), Heracross (E), Donphan (E), Sceptile (Champ), Torkoal (E), Kingler (E), Red's Pokemon *'Battling Red before he knows that he is ready isn't in character.' *Pikachu M LVL: 170: Static: Volt Tackle, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Thunder, Toxic, Brick Break, *Charizard/Mega Charizard X M LVL: 165: Blaze: Blast Burn, Flare Blitz, Air Slash, Dragon Pulse, Seismic Toss, Flamethrower, Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Fire Spin, Fire Blast, Slash, Swift, *Venusaur M LVL: 155: Overgrow: Frenzy Plant, Giga Drain, Sludge Bomb, Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Solar Beam, Razor Leaf, Poison Powder, *Blastoise M LVL: 160: Torrent: Hydro Cannon, Blizzard, Flash Cannon, Focus Blast, *Snorlax M LVL: 165: Thick Fat: Shadow Ball, Crunch, Blizzard, Giga Impact, Mega Punch, Double-Edge, Mega Kick, Belly Drum, Rest, Earthquake, Toxic, Protect, *Lapras M: LVL: 160: Shell Armor: Body Slam, Brine, Psychic, Blizzard, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, Thunderbolt, *Espeon M: LVL: 160: Synchronize: Psychic, Reflect, Swift, Category:Timelines